Solve for $q$ : $q - 18 = 28$
Add $18$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ q - 18 &=& 28 \\ \\ {+18} && {+18} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-18 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{28} \\ q &=& 28 {+ 18} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 46$